


Operation Homie or Homo

by Rare_pair_princess



Series: Operation Boyfriend [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, M/M, Oblivious Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru Being an Idiot, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Scheming, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, Vague mentions of sex, maybe the gayest thing I've ever written, mentions of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: Alternate title: How Many Times Can I Make Suga Gay Panic Before He Finally Fucking Figures It Out
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Operation Boyfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127786
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	Operation Homie or Homo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shicchaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/gifts).



> If I hear one more guy in my class say 'Haha I'm homie sexual' after he kisses his friend full on the lips I am going to drop kick someone. 
> 
> Anyways, I wrote something silly for you, Shi-chan<3 Happy late two years of having the same persinality type as Suga and one year of shipping OiSuga anniversery!! 
> 
> I hope yoy enjoy this mess<3333

ONE

Oikawa snorts, and the sudden noise cuts through the previously comfortably silent air. Sugawara turns to look at him- they’re both laying on his bed, Suga on his stomach facing the foot of the bed and studying, and Oikawa on his back laying the other way with his phone held above his head- and raises an eyebrow.

Oikawa’s lips are twisted into an impertinent pout, manicured brown eyebrows scrunched together. Paired with the weird angle Sugawara is looking at him from, it’s not very attractive. Suga smiles.

“What is it?” The silver-haired college student asks when Oikawa doesn’t respond to his questioning look. He goes back to reading his disgustingly thick textbook, writing down important or interesting things into his notebook with multi-colored pens, while he waits for his friend to respond.

It takes a couple seconds, and the only reply Sugawara initially gets is the sound of fingers harshly tapping at the screen of a phone and the occasional click of nails hitting it. 

“Misaki asked me out,  _ again.  _ She thinks I’m in love with her and am just some kind of tsundere, or something. She’s fucking  _ delusional!”  _ The brunette complains, dropping his phone onto the bed before moving to crawl over Sugawara. He plops down on top of the shorter’s back, making Sugawara let out a wheezed  _ oof!  _ “I’m not a tsundere, make her leave me alooooone,” He whines right into Sugawara’s ear, slotting their legs together and wrapping his arms around the smaller male’s shoulders.

Sugawara sighs heavily, setting down his neon purple gel pen and shoving his books to the side. He makes sure to seem  _ much  _ more put-off than he truly is.

He actually rather likes cuddling with Oikawa, even if it’s really only when either of them are distressed or stressed. Sugawara has come to enjoy wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s lean, volleyball-muscled body, curling into the heat of it, or letting himself be blanketed by his weight.

It’s all purely platonic and comforting- Oikawa is straight, according to the man himself- and Sugawara is more than okay with that.

...Even if his once small interest in Oikawa has blossomed into some kind of pathetic love in the past year the two have personally known each other.

“Tell her you’re with someone else now?” Sugawara suggests, and Oikawa raises himself slightly so that the former can roll onto his back. The grayish-brown eyed student hugs his arms around the brunette’s back, under his arms, and then hooks them up to place his hands on the other’s broad shoulders.

Oikawa whines, again, and shoves his face against Sugawara’s- who’s thankful that Oikawa couldn’t see his slight blush- neck. “There’s no way she’d believe me. She knows me too  _ well,  _ that’s totally something I would do!” Oikawa’s lips and breath tickle Suga’s neck, and he can  _ feel  _ the brunette’s pout against his skin.

Sugawara hums. “You just have to have proof. Like…” He wracks his mind. Maybe it’s a  _ little  _ bit selfish, him wanting to help Oikawa get Misaki to leave him alone, but it’s also for Oikawa’s benefit, not just Sugawara’s. The silver-haired student would never act on his stupid jealousy if it would hurt Oikawa, if the brunnette  _ really  _ liked the girl, but Misaki was an asshole who annoyed them both. 

Sugawara lights up as a truly  _ horrible  _ idea pops into his mind. “Like a hickey! I could give you a hickey, and, like, you could casually post it to your instagram or snapchat story!”

Yes, manipulating your straight friend who’s struggling with a bitchy, stalker-y ex-girlfriend into letting you give them a hickey isn’t the most morally correct thing to do, but Oikawa once  _ tried to seduce  _ Sugawara so that the latter would do his laundry, so he doesn’t feel too bad.

Oikawa’s body freezes for a brief moment, before he suddenly straightens his arms and raises himself above Sugawara. “Suga-chan! You are a  _ genius!  _ Honestly, why didn’t I think of that? I’ll post a cute selfie with a hickey just  _ barely  _ visible, and she’ll lose her mind!”

Suga grinns up at him, cheeks warm. “Of course. I’m the smart between us, aren’t I?” 

Oikawa raises an eyebrow. “Didn’t you believe in Santa until you were like, ten?”

The light pink dusting Sugawara’s cheeks disappears as he pinches Oikawa’s side. “My mother was very adamant about it!”

Oikawa laughs, and so does Sugawara.

\---

It’s not until the next day that Sugawara’s idea is even mentioned again. Oikawa had slept over at Sugawara’s tiny apartment- he shares it with Daichi, actually, but the man pretty much lives with his girlfriend at this point- and they’re eating cup ramen for breakfast.

Oikawa is browsing his phone as usual, he’s wearing a loose hoodie and horrendously baggy sweatpants, and the screen of his phone reflects in his glasses.

Even though he’s dressed like how Sugawara guesses and trash can-turned-human would, he looks  _ beautiful. _

Sugawara almost huffs at how stupidly attractive his friend is. No matter what you put him in, he looks tall and pretty, with those long, dark eyelashes and deep milk chocolate eyes, jawline that could cut a man and perfectly pink and kissable lips.

Sometimes it physically  _ angers  _ Suga how attractive his straight friends are. (Particularly  _ this  _ straight friend).

Oikawa suddenly huffs, and the couch squeaks with his movement to show Sugawara his phone. It’s instagram DMs, all from  _ Yui,  _ this time. Usually Misaki uses Shimizu to be her middle-girl between her and the brunette. Maybe Shimizu had finally said no, good for her.

Yuwui|  _ Misaki is blowing up my phone and I’m trying to have a nice morning with my girlfriend. Please just fuckn text her and get her to shut up _

Sugawara snorts, spitting out the noodles he’d been practically inhaling. Misaki is nothing if not  _ persistent.  _ And even though it’s fucking irritating as all hell, Yui’s frustration about it is just as amusing as Misaki is infuriating.

“Sugaaaa-chaaan!” Oikawa whines, leaning back. “We have to do your idea  _ now,  _ I want her to leave everyone alone! I want her to stop finding ways to contact me!”

Sugawara grins, and little butterflies start to flutter in his belly. “Alright. Big and obvious or faint and subtle?” Honestly, the two have only truly known each other for about a year. It amazes Sugawara how casual they are about this.

But then again, maybe it’s no big deal for a straight guy to get a hickey from his gay friend to get a girl to fuck off. 

“Dark! Dark and obvious. No homo, though,” Oikawa adds with a cheeky smile as Sugawara scoots closer to him. He pinches the brunette in the side, satisfied with the pained squeak, before assessing the situation.

Even while they’re sitting down, Oikawa is almost a whole head taller than him. Sugawara pouts. “Hey, lean down a bit. You’re too tall.”

Oikawa’s smirk is far too self-satisfied, so Sugawara continues. “Too tall to even be considered attractive. Lean down.”

Oikawa’s lips twist into a kissable pout, and the silver-haired man laughs for a second before the sound trickles off.

He hadn’t realized how awkward this would be.

They’re two dudes, sitting next to each other on a couch, and Sugawara is just going to… raise himself on his knees and face Oikawa and suck a mark on his neck?

This is such an awkward position, too. Just-

Before the-  _ only slightly! _ \- smaller male can even finish his thought, hands are suddenly heavy on his waist and he’s being  _ yanked,  _ until he’s straddling his friend’s lap.

First, Sugawara blinks, startled.

Second, he looks down, where his legs are spread and his calves are on either side of Oikawa’s thighs.

Third, he blushes, cheeks heating up and turning bright pink. Oikawa’s hands are still on him, on the gentle curve of his waist, and they’re warm and holding him in place and-

He mentally shakes his head. Wrong train of thought to follow, especially considering where he is. 

He meets Oikawa’s eyes- they’re about level, now, and if Sugawara raises himself on his knees he’ll be the taller- and flushes all over again. Those molten chocolate eyes are narrowed gleefully, calculating and smug and  _ knowing,  _ like he’s reading Sugawara’s mind and proud of what he sees.

_ Asshole,  _ he calls Oikawa in his head.  _ Loser,  _ he calls himself. 

“Suuuuuga-chaaan~” Oikawa sings, before his voice dips two notes deeper and he  _ purrs. “Mark me~” _

Sugawara’s mind goes  _ blank,  _ his face turning a glowing red, before he jabs Oikawa under his ribs so hard that the brunette practically gags on his pained shout.

The shorter of the two glares, arms crossed, while Oikawa wipes the tears from his eyes and chokes out an apology.

  
  
  


TWO

One month after the ‘Hickey Incident’, as Sugawara has dubs it in his head, Oikawa walks into Sugawara’s (and Daichi’s, kinda) apartment like he owns it, letting the door bang harshly against a muted yellow wall while he sings his greeting.

  
“Yahoo, Suuuga-chaaaan!~” The brunette waltzes into the apartment with a sway to his hips, ignoring the way Sugawara jumps, presses himself to a wall, and slaps a hand over his heart in startlement.

_ “OH MY GOD, OIKAWA!”  _ Sugawara screeches, back against the wall behind his couch that separated the small living room from the even smaller kitchen. Oikawa just flashes a sparkling grin, eyes lit up with amusement. Sugawara glares, peeling himself from the wall and stalking toward his asshole friend.  _ “You scared the shit outta me!” _

Oikawa snickers. “Your fault for giving me a key!” The brunette smirks, gracefully avoiding Sugawara’s attempted jab to his side. 

“When did I give you a-  _ nevermind!  _ What are you doing here?” Sugawara crossed his arms, the pounding of his heart finally calming. He’s been walking around the apartment, idly tidying the small place up. Daichi is coming back tomorrow, and the last time he came home to a horribly messy apartment with trash and pillows and dirty clothes everywhere, he chased Sugawara around the apartment until they were both completely out of breath. When Oikawa had stormed in,  _ loudly,  _ he thought that his heart had leapt out of his throat, he’d been so invested in his dance-cleaning.

Yes, dance-cleaning. 

“Well, you know how when you gave me a hickey Misaki had lost her fucking mind? And finally realized I didn’t want to fuck her?” Oikawa places both his hands on Sugawara’s shoulders as he speaks, turning the shorter around and leading them back to the couch. 

“Of course,” Sugawara chirps, a little pride in his tone. His startlement and incredulity of Oikawa’s impromptu visit is quickly fading. It’s not like Oikawa doing such a thing is particularly out of character or surprising anyway.

“Well, she’s going to Tetsu-chan’s party tonight, and I want to make her suuuuuuuper jealous that she lost me, to get her back for those months of pain and misery! So, do my make up!”

Sugawara raises an eyebrow, thinking of the one time he offered to do his make-up and ended up getting an entire speech about how it clogs pores and takes too long and  _ how dare you suggest that I need make-up! _ “You want to wear makeup?”

The reason why makes sense, though. Maybe Sugawara shouldn’t be such an enabler, maybe he shouldn’t  _ encourage  _ Oikawa to be so petty and dramatic, but… 

Sugawara is the same. And when the silver-haired man had been cheated on and wanted revenge, Oikawa had helped him catfish the man online into falling in love with someone who never existed.

So, they’re both shitty and chaotic people who are undeniably petty and support each other with it. (They always stop each other before they cross a line, though. Something that Sugawara appreciates very much. Like the time Oikawa talked Sugawara out of destroying his ex-boyfriend’s private property because it could get him arrested. Like the time Sugawara stopped Oikawa from impulsively having sex with a complete stranger only to piss off an ex-girlfriend). 

Wearing make-up is safe. There’s no chance of arrest, STIs, or death. So, Sugawara decides that he’ll definitely help.

Maybe he can even give a proud little smirk at Misaki. Bitch.

“Yeah. But only light! Light make-up! If I get acne from this, I swear to god you’ll hear from my  _ lawyer.  _ Iwa-chan will make you pay me so much money-”

“Oh shut the hell up. Iwaizumi isn’t even a lawyer yet, he graduates next year like the rest of us,” Sugawara scoffs as Oikawa plops down onto the couch, dragging Sugawara with him so that the smaller is on his lap.

Sugawara doesn’t even blush. Sitting on each other’s lap is something they just  _ do  _ now, ever since Oikawa had pulled him into his lap for him to give him a hickey.

Even though it’s normal now, even though he doesn’t blush, Sugawara still has to stifle the urge to replace the faded mark, to smile at their closeness.

Strong arms wrap around his waist.  _ “You  _ shut the hell up. He’s basically a lawyer.”

“Isn’t he trying to become a criminal defense lawyer? He would support  _ me  _ if you break out, iiiiidiot."

Instead of arguing back, Oikawa’s fingers start wiggling against his sides, tickling under his ribs, and Sugawara bursts out laughing. “O-Oika-kawa!” He yelps, squirming in his friend’s warm lap, trying to escape. One of Oikawa’s arms tighten around him, keeping him firmly in place, while his other hand relentlessly tickles him.

Sugawara laughs uncontrollably, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. He manages to wiggle and squirm and giggle and crawl his way free, tumbling to the floor with a  _ THUD! _

He gasps for air, hands clutching his sides, and glares playfully at Oikawa, who’s leaning forward on the couch and peering down at him with a stupid smirk, snickering.

“You asshole!” Sugawara hisses before latching his hands onto the taller’s leg and  _ yanking  _ as hard as he can, so that Oikawa falls to the ground as well.

Oikawa gasps as he’s pulled to the ground, landing on top of Sugawara with a loud  _ Oof!  _ from both of them. Sugawara wheezes as his friend’s weight settles heavily on him.  _ That… was not the best idea,  _ he admits to himself while his friend’s elbow is jabbed into his side, undoubtedly bruising it.

“You’re the one who pulled me off the couch! Suga-chan, you brute!” Oikawa whines, his body still heavy on top of Sugawara’s. The brunette is laying limp on top of him, which would be great and all if the bristles of the carpet weren’t digging into his elbows.

“Goddamn it, ‘Kawa, get off!”

“Don’t call me a cute name while yelling at me!”

“I’m getting rug burn,  _ Oikawa,  _ and how can I do your makeup when we’re like this?” Sugawara isn’t sure which of his reasons got Oikawa up, whether it was the prospect of Sugawara getting hurt or Oikawa not getting his makeup done- maybe it was both- but one of them does the trick, and the tall college student practically leaps onto his feet. He grabs Sugawara’s smaller hand in his and yanks him up, too.

“Makeup now~” Oikawa sings, dropping Sugawara’s hand and sauntering over to the silver-haired man’s bedroom- confidently, might Suga add, as if it’s Oikawa’s own- where he’s seen Sugawara do his makeup hundreds of times. 

“Mmkay. No foundation, I’m guessing?”  _ Not that you need it, your skin is outrageously perfect,  _ Sugawara adds in his head as he follows his friend to his room.

“Nope. I told you, my pores are  _ delicate!”  _ Oikawa emphasizes the last part by plopping down on his ass on the bed, bouncing a bit on the springy mattress. “Now make me look pretty as fuck, I want her in  _ tears  _ with how bad she misses me.”

“You are such a shitty guy,” He responds with an exaggeratedly pointed look, hiding his grin. In truth, he finds Oikawa’s pettiness strangely endearing. Fun, even. Clearly he doesn’t succeed in suppressing the fond twitch of his lips, because when he turns around from grabbing his makeup bag from his dresser, Oikawa is smirking instead of pouting.

“You like it, though~” Oikawa teases, making Sugawara’s heart pound and blood threaten to rush to his cheeks. If there’s one thing he’s never been able to handle well, it’s being called out.

“Shut the hell up,” He snaps, though it’s without any bite. He wonders, in the back of his mind as crawls on to his bed, if Oikawa knows about his little crush.

That can’t be it. Oikawa wouldn’t playfully flirt like he does so often if he  _ knew. _

Would he?

Nah, he isn’t  _ that  _ bad of a guy.

...Is he?

Oikawa snickers, situating himself so that he’s sitting cross-legged in front of Sugawara, who realizes with a dull expression that he’ll have to sit up on his knees to properly do his makeup.

Really, if they aren’t dating, there is no upside to their twelve-centimeter height difference. None that Sugawara can take advantage of without Oikawa noticing his crush, anyway. Now, if they  _ were  _ dating, Suga can think of quite a few uses for it… 

“I’ll just do some light eyeshadow to make your eyes bigger and pop a little, winged eyeliner too. I could add a little highlighter to your cheekbones, too, even without foundation. Just don’t squirm when I touch your face like Bokuto does, or you’ll look like a poorly colored-in kids’ drawing.”

Oikawa hums in acknowledgment as Suga takes out light, light brown eyeshadow from his bag along with a brush. He scoots a little closer, raises himself onto his knees so he is a little taller than Oikawa, then gets to work. He cradles the left side of Oikawa’s face in his hand as he dusts the powder over his right eye, trying his best not to focus on how soft the skin of his cheek is, how warm.

Oikawa’s lightly closed eye scrunches. Sugawara pulls the brush away and pinches the cheek he’s holding.

\--

  
  


THREE   
  


Sugawara Koushi is speechless, breathless, bright red all over with his eyes as wide as saucers.

Oikawa laughs at him and sits down in his own seat in their lecture, a few rows ahead of Suga. (They weren’t permitted to sit next to each other ever since the  _ incident).  _

Sugawara sits down in his own seat, frigidly as he begs the heat that had rushed to his cheeks to  _ go! away! _

It doesn’t work.

The silver-haired man places his elbows on the table and cradles his face in his hands, trying to hide his flushed face. Seriously, what the fuck? What had possessed Oikawa to-

Their professor walks into the class, her tall heels clicking against the floor. The chatter around the room diminishes as she sets her laptop down on the podium, and Sugawara tries to completely focus on her, instead of the way he can still feel Oikawa’s hand on his ass.

_ What the hell was he thinking?!  _ Sugawara thinks incredulously, another wave of something like embarrassment flooding him. He can still  _ feel  _ Oikawa’s heavy palm on his left butt cheek, his fingers digging slightly into the jean-covered flesh before leaving just as quickly as it came.

Oikawa gave him a grin and a little wink as he passed, along with a laugh, leaving Sugawara here to deal with his intense gay panic all on his own.

_ Why would he- is trying to embarass me? But he knows I’m- is he- no! He can’t be! Can he- nah. Ahhh, why the hell would he do that? Will he do it again? I want him to- can I touch his ass? Is ass-touching something we do now? Like, as ‘bros’? That’s probably it. I see guys in sports slap each other on the ass all the time. Oikawa grabbed my butt as a bro. He bro-grabbed my butt. Nnngggg. Stupid. _

_ AHHHHH!!! _

After the quick scream- in his head, of course- Suga turns his attention back to his professor. She’s already started talking, and Suga fights the urge to bang his forehead against the table. In his gay panicking, he’d zoned out and missed the entire introduction to her lecture. 

He searches around the rows of seats in front of him, and when his gaze finally settles on familiar meticulously styled brown waves he glares absolute daggers. Stupid Oikawa. Stupid straight guy touching his ass as a bro. Suga wants him to touch his ass as more than bros. Suga wants to stop thinking the word  _ bro.  _

\--

FOUR

Sugawara… is starting to question his friend’s sexuality.

Not because of the makeup- femininity in a man absolutely does not automatically constitute  _ homosexual-  _ and not because of the ass-grab. Not even because of that little sound that sounded suspiciously like a moan that escaped Oikawa all those weeks ago when Suga gave him a hickey.

He’s starting to question Oikawa’s sexuality because- well, it’s a long story. (Well, not exactly a long story, but it would be a long story if Sugawara includes the part where he defends himself and his decision to snoop around on his friend’s laptop).

In short, he opened Oikawa’s laptop- which is entirely Oikawa’s fault, really, because he  _ still  _ doesn’t have a password- and right there, full screen, had been gay porn.

And not just the vanilla kind, either. It was the kinky, messy kind, with toys and handcuffs and-

Well, it wasn’t the kind someone who was  _ new  _ to consuming such content would be watching.

So now Suga’s mind is racing, trying to figure out exactly what this means and how’s he’s going to be able to face Oikawa during dinner tonight- the two have plans to meet Matsukawa and Hanamaki at a local restaurant for dinner- and  _ there can’t be anyway Oikawa is straight, right? _

If Oikawa is attracted to men… that changes  _ everything.  _ All the touching, and lap-sitting, and playful flirting, all the things Sugawara has written off as platonic or, as many people think is  _ so  _ humorous, ‘homiesexual’.

Does… Suga actually have a  _ chance?  _

Sugawara decides to investigate.

His investigation has four main parts, and a clever- at least, Suga thinks so- name. 

**_OPERATION: HOMIE OR HOMO?_ **

_ PHASE ONE- _ _ Casually bring up sexual preferences and porn  _

_ PHASE TWO- _ _ Get Oikawa to admit he watches kinky gay shit _

_ PHASE THREE- _ _ Ask him why!!!  _

_ PHASE FOUR(1)- _ _ If Oikawa admits interest in men, secude the everloving fuck out of him.  _

_ PHASE FOUR(2)- _ _ If he does not, go to room, and cry. _

It’s a foolproof plan, really.

\--

Sugawara puts his plan into action the very day after he thinks of it. The day before, he had managed to somehow survive dinner with Oikawa, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki by avoiding. Avoiding looking Oikawa in the eyes, avoiding Matsukawa’s raised eyebrow and Hanamaki’s scarily knowing gaze, hiding his face behind his menu and taking about two bathroom breaks too many.

But today, today he is putting his plan into action, and there will be no more  _ hiding.  _ Him and Oikawa have no classes together today, and Oikawa has volleyball practice after class. Usually, the two don’t see each other on these kinds of days unless Oikawa walks into Sugawara’s apartment, demanding a massage because his muscles ache from practicing too much.

Maybe Suga is a little shit, but he  _ knows  _ that Oikawa’s going to be tired tonight- not just from practice, but also from his astrophysics class that he has to endure for three hours before volleyball. And yes, Suga is going to take advantage of his exhaustion to make it easier to get the brunette to admit to watching gay porn. Who wouldn’t?

Oh god, maybe Sugawara’s spending too much time with Oikawa. He’s absorbing his shitty personality.

(But Suga  _ likes  _ that shitty personality, so it’s fine, right?)

Sugawara is walking to Oikawa’s apartment; the building is fairly close to Suga’s and a smidge closer to the volleyball gym, and Oikawa refuses to walk the extra few minutes to the silver-haired man’s apartment.

Sugawara has a bag in his hand with muscle relaxants, heat packs, and milk bread. He may be on an information-seeking mission, but he’s not an  _ asshole. _ He’s going to take care of Oikawa while he tries to extort information from him.

Oh god, that sounds terrible. Sugawara clutches the plastic handles of the bag harder, almost tearing a hole in the thin material. He relaxes his grip quickly, though. One time Oikawa tried to get Sugawara wine-drunk in an attempt to get Suga to marry him, something about getting a honeymoon discount at a tropical resort.

It didn’t work, of course. Daichi and Iwaizumi had been there to drag the two away from the courthouse.

“‘Kawaaa!” Sugawara calls as he opens the door to Oikawa’s apartment. He has it all to himself, lucky bastard. He also never locks the door, because he’s an idiot. “I got milk bread! And heat packs!”

“Ahh, Suga-chan! You  _ angel!”  _ Oikawa is on the floor in front of the couch, back against it, watching Sailor Moon already even though Suga  _ knows  _ he just got to his apartment not even half an hour ago. He’s shirtless, broad shoulders and sculpted abs glistening with drops of water. His hair is still wet from his apparent shower and clinging to his forehead in thick strands. His Luna-patterned sweatpants are hanging low on his hips and revealing a defined v-line, and the waistband of his dorky pikachu boxers is peaking out.

What a fucking dork. Sugawara loves him so much.    
  


“Damn right I’m an angel, I didn’t even buy the cheap shit. You owe me a thousand yen,” Sugawara informs his friend while he places the plastic bag to the side of Oikawa before sitting down on the couch behind him, immediately placing his hands on his shoulders and massaging.

“No I don’t!” Oikawa replies happily, sighing contently as Suga massages the tightness in his shoulders to unravel. He is right, it’s not like Suga is  _ really  _ going to make him pay him back. Unless he decides to pull some shitty stunt and piss Sugawara off, of course.

“No, you don’t,” He agrees, pressing into the muscles where Oikawa’s neck meets his shoulders with his thumbs. They trickle into comfortable silence, watching Usagi wail about something that has an obvious solution while Oikawa occasionally lets out little sounds of pleasure when Suga massages a particular spot. The brunette relaxes significantly, munching on too-big bites of the treat Suga bought for him and leaning against Suga’s leg- Sugawara is sitting so that he has one leg on either side of the volleyball player. The atmosphere is so soft and domestic and  _ nice,  _ and if Suga wasn’t in the process of questioning his friends sexuality, his heart would pull downward at the  _ platonicness  _ of it all.

But now, Sugawara might have a chance to have moments like this where he can take things further and kiss along Oikawa’s shoulders and neck instead of just massaging them after a long practice. Take care of Oikawa  _ every  _ night after he exerts himself, learn how he reacts to touches more intimate than a massage.

Suga just has to somehow bring up porn.

“So what porn do you watch?” He chirps bluntly, squeezing Oikawa’s shoulders. It lacks tact, but tact isn’t something he’s particularly known for with any of his close friends anyway.

Oikawa chokes on the bread he’s been shoveling into his mouth, coughing violently and pulling away from Suga’s touch to whip around and stare at him incredulously.

_ “What?”  _ The brunette’s eyes are wide, probably more surprised than disbelieving. What is he so shocked for, anyways? Sugawara’s literally given him a hickey, and isn’t it normal for  _ bros  _ to talk about porn? He has to suffer through Bokuto and Kuroo talking about it all the time.

Sugawara grins. “You heard me. I was just wondering.” He bends to place his elbows on his knees, and rest his chin in his hands, looking at Oikawa with intentionally big, expectant eyes.

Oikawa is surprisingly red, his blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears and crawling up the back of his neck. It just confirms Suga’s suspicions.

“My, my, I didn’t know Suga-chan was one to ask such dirty questions-”

“‘Kawaaa, don’t try that shit on me. I just asked a question, why ya getting so defensive?~ Are you, perhaps, hiding something?~” Sugawara leans even closer forward, almost falling off of the couch. Oikawa scrambles back a little bit, but his eyes narrow dangerously, clearly calculating.

Oh no, had Suga gone in too directly?

“Why do you want to know so bad?” Oikawa questions slowly, blush still there but fading, though there is an obvious lack of fluster in his voice. Suga hates how he can never hold onto the upper hand for long. (Oikawa never has the upper hand for long though either, and Suga will never admit how he likes the constant fight to be on top. Maybe, if this all goes well, they can fight to  _ literally  _ top-).

Sugawara wracks his mind for the excuse he had planned to use if Oikawa asks him  _ why  _ he was asking about porn preferences, but comes up empty. There’s still a little bead of water dripping down Oikawa’s chest, rolling past his left pectoral muscle and tracing along his abs-

Sugawara shakes his head. He has to stay on track. “Isn’t it normal for buddies to know each other's  _ taste?”  _ He forces his voice into a purr, but he instinctively leans forward again and falls off the couch.

He’s been falling off a couches a bit too much, for his taste.

Oikawa bursts out laughing, clutching his stomach as his classmate’s chin hits the shaggy carpet with a yelp. Sugawara looks up with a glare, lifting himself up onto his hands and knees before  _ lunging  _ at Oikawa, arms outstretched as he tackles him onto the ground.

Sugawara is straddling the taller, glowering down at him with his hands curled and resting on Oikawa’s broad, bare chest.

“I know about the shit you watch!” He hisses in retaliation to the brunette’s snickering laughs, relishing in the way the bright blush once again returns to Oikawa’s soft cheeks.

Oikawa’s eyes are wider than they’ve ever been, and if Suga wasn’t so caught up in winning- winning what, he doesn’t  _ quite  _ know, he just has to  _ win-  _ he would have had a heart attack with how fucking  _ cute  _ it is.

“Suga-chan- what the hell-  _ you what?!”  _ Oikawa’s hands instinctively move to the smaller man’s hips.

“I know about the dirty stuff you watch, you’re real naughty, aren’t you? And you told me you’re  _ straight!”  _ Sugawara doesn’t even realize how sultry his voice slipped until he finishes his accusation. He fights the blood trying to rush to his own cheeks, instead focusing on how deeply Oikawa blushes.

“I- you-” Oikawa stammers chocolate eyes wider than Suga thinks he’s ever seen them. He looks so cute and flustered, but Suga only gets to enjoy it for a moment before the hands on his hips tighten their grip, and the two are flipped around. Sugawara’s back slams- not too harshly, might he add, the whole movement is actually quite gentle- against the carpet and Oikawa looms above him.

“You snooped around on my laptop?!” Oikawa accuses, disbelievingly, holding himself above Suga with his hands on either side of the silver-haired student’s face, and knees on either side of his legs.

Sugawara sweat drops. “I- uh-  _ I didn’t snoop!  _ It was  _ right there  _ when I opened it! Give it a password dumbass!” He defends himself passionately. “That’s not the point here!” Suga pushes his legs upwards, intending to wrap them around Oikawa’s waist and attempt to flip them again, but the latter just puts a hand back on Suga’s hip and pushes him down easily.

Damn fucking athlete.

“I think it is the point!” Oikawa argues. His eyes are narrowed and his stupidly perfect eyebrows are furrowed, but it’s not really a  _ glare  _ and Suga has to focus to keep the impending gay panic at bay.

Sugawara looks away, pointedly not fixating on the fact that  _ Oikawa’s pretty much holding me down and his naked upper body is  _ right there  _ and I want to run my hands down his chest.  _ “You lied to me!” He huffed, fingers picking at the bristles of the carpet.

_ “What?!  _ Why are  _ you  _ huffing at _ me  _ when  _ you’re  _ the one who snooped through my private property? And when the hell have I  _ lied  _ to you?” Oikawa leans closer, pouting when Sugawara avoids meeting his eyes. He puts his hand on the silver-haired student's cheek, fingers grazing his mole, and gently pushes his head to face him. It’s so gentle, almost  _ sweet,  _ despite the fact that they’re arguing, and it’s almost too much for Suga to handle.

“When you said that you’re straight! Who the hell watches kinky butt stuff like  _ that  _ and is  _ straight?  _ A-are you in  _ denial,  _ or didn’t want me to feel bad because even though you like boys you don’t like me, or-” Suga’s eyes widen as he realizes what spilled out of his mouth, and he clamps his lips shut, eyes widening and blush blooming vividly on his cheeks.

Oikawa’s soft chocolate eyes widen almost comically, before his lips twist into a pout and he catches Suga off guard with a  _ whine. “Kouuuushiiiiii!  _ You overthink too much, you adorable  _ dumbass,  _ I said I like girls not that I’m  _ straight!”  _ The brunette slumps on top of his friend, crushing him against the carpet with his lean body and smushing their both blushing cheeks together.

“B-but-” Sugawara’s skin feels like it's ablaze, with Oikawa’s bare chest pinning him to the ground only adding to the fire. His and Oikawa’s legs are slotted together now, like they so often are, but now it’s just  _ different  _ and somehow, he’s not so hesitant to let loose the butterflies rampaging his stomach.“You-”

Oikawa gives his cheek a final nuzzle before raising himself onto his forearms, remaining close enough that the tip of his nose brushes against Sugawara’s, and the silvernette’s breath catches in his throat. “I’m still mad at you for snooping through my laptop,” The brunette whispers teasingly, and Suga can’t help but watch those pretty pink lips wrap around each syllable. “But it’s nice that you finally fucking noticed, dumbass.”

Sugawara stares up at Oikawa, eyes big and pupils slightly blown and mind racing. “Wait, so you- y-you’re- bi? Pan?”

Oikawa hums, eyes lidded, and Sugawara can count every single of his long eyelashes. “Pan.”

The ending theme to Sailor Moon is playing in the background, loudly, and even though the music is wrapping all around them Sugawara can barely hear it. His mission was a  _ success!  _ What was the next part? Seduce him?

Suga kinda feels like  _ he’s  _ the one being seduced.

“Do you…” He trails off, raising a thick silver eyebrow. He doesn’t want to  _ assume,  _ but then again Oikawa is pretty much pinning him to the ground, and is blushing a beautiful bright pink, and is giving him bedroom eyes.

  
The taller male grins, boyish and  _ sultry  _ and there’s an excited glimmer in his eyes that Suga realizes with an increase in his heartbeat is familiar. “Yeah,” Oikawa says easily.

Suga pinches his eyebrows and raises a hand to flick Oikawa between the eyes, stifling a smirk at the cute blink the brunette does. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me sooner?! I wouldn’t have  _ judged  _ you! Obviously!”

Oikawa glares playfully. “‘Cuz I wanted  _ you  _ to confess to  _ me.  _ I dropped all of those hints, Suga-chan!”

“Hints? ‘Kawa, what  _ hints-” _

“I call you cute all the time! I cuddle with you constantly, I  _ let you give me a hickey,  _ I literally  _ grabbed your ass,  _ Suga-chan, how much gayer could I  _ get  _ around you?” Oikawa’s bottom lip protrudes with yet another kissable pout, and Suga not-so-suddenly wants to kiss him so much it almost hurts. 

“You could have  _ told  _ me, why did you want  _ me _ to confess so bad, you stubborn asshole?” Sugawara is beaming from ear-to-ear despite the insult, because- Oikawa just-  _ Oikawa basically just confessed to him! _

Oikawa bumps their noses again, sporting his own happy grin, and ignores Suga’s question. “So you do like me back? I thought so~”

“Of course I do, dumbass,” Sugawara rolls his eyes before looking back up at Oikawa through his long silver eyelashes. He relishes in the way Oikawa’s smile widens in delight, and he can feel his own mirroring. 

Mission success. 

  
  


\--   


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Kudos? Maaaaybe?


End file.
